The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobularia plant botanically known as Lobularia maritima and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balbeezite’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during October 2014. The objective of the breeding program was the development Lobularia cultivars that have an extended flowering season and a moderately vigorous, mounded-spreading growth habit.
The new Lobularia cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Lobularia maritima breeding selection coded BW036-001, not patented, characterized by its light lavender-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact, mounded-spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during July 2015 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2015 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.